Dear Edward, I love you
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: Bella got bad news. Edward thought Bella cheated on him. For 3 years her friends ignored her. Now the truth comes out. When she announces her bad news at graduation, what happens? All human. Song; Gravity by Embrace. x
1. Bye Bella

"Now, Bella Swan would like to make an announcement" The head teacher called into the mic. I'm doing this now, its now or never. I need to get it out, i cant leave them without an explanation, in the last three 3 years since Edward saw me clinging onto Jacob, they all ignored me. I sighed and stepped up to the mic. Suddenly all my shyness and hatred for attention shatterd and a burst of confidence surged though me. I looked though the crowd i spotted Carlisle and Esme, both sending me sad looks, along with my Dad, mum and Jacob. I looked to my ex friends, they where all glaring and Edward was looking at the floor, ignoreing me completly.  
"Umm, well... i just wonted to say sorry" i said slowly into the mic, Edward's head came up a little i new he was listening,  
"I wont to say sorry... to my brother Emmett, and my umm friends Alice, Rose,Jasper and umm Edward" i looked at my hands, when i looked at Edward again he was looking at me, anger in his eyes. Then the surge of confidence got stronger,  
"But really i shouldn't be saying sorry, you should," i looked at them, they all glared at me,  
"You didn't listen and you ignored me, you made the last years of my life living hell, when i really needed you guys" i kept my anger contained, tears escaped my eyes,  
"I wasn't cheating on Edward... Jacob was comforting me!" i growled looking at Edward. Realistion hit him, he realised i said ' last years'  
"I said last years... well 3 years ago, like i said i wasn't cheating on Edward... i found out i had cancer! Jacob found out first he was comforting me! Why do you think i was at the hospitle, guys? Didn't you even think about it? When Edward saw me and Jake huggin it was becasue i'd just came out of Carlisle's office! He had just told me, why didn't he tell you? I told him not to, i wonted to tell you myself... but you all ignored me, Carlisle said i had 3 years... there expecting me to die any day now." I sighed, tears running down my cheek, they all stared at me, the other students, the teachers, the familys.  
"Dont feel guilty though, before theese 3 years i had the best time ever... before i found out, i believed i had the best life in the world...so thank you guys." tears spilled onto the stage. I picked up my guitar and started playing.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well _(I looked at Edward, he was crying, then i looked at my guitar)

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself _( i shot a glance at Carlisle)

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well _( I looked along the line of my friends, everyone of them crying, guilt filled there eyes)

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

My voice broke at the end, tears coverd my guitar. Everyone was staring, i walked off the stage and went over to my dad, every one was silent, watching me.  
"Well then... um.." the head-teacher broke the silence and the gratuation seromny continued, i hugged my dad and sobbed into his shoulder,  
"WellDone sweetie" he soothed me in my ear,  
"I love you dad" i cried,  
"I know darling, i love you too" he sighed, warm tears hit my head, i looked up, he was crying.  
"Bella" a breathless voice called, Edward.  
"Bella, i'm sorry" he chocked, tears ran down his face, i just stared at him, he came over and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"I'm so sorry, i should have listened this is all my fault i'm sorry" he sobbed into my hair, i hugged him back,  
"Edward... dont feel guilty, i should've made you listen" i cried, suddenly more arms where wrapped around me, i turned to see a broken Alice cling onto me crying into my shoulder, telling me how sorry she was. I saw Jasper stood there his arms around his sister, his eyes where red and puffing, Rose was clinging onto Jasper shirt crying aswell, Emmett looked... dead, he wrapped his huge arms around me and hugged me tight. I was pulled into hug after hug, Mum,Dad,Phil,Carlisle,Esme,Alice,Rose,Emmett,Edward,Jasper,Edward,Jacob,Edward,Alice,Edward,Edward,Jasper,Edward,Edward,Edward,Edward,Mum,Edward. But really thats where i wanted to be, in Edward's arms. He was the only person in the world that made me fell happy, Jacob cheerd me up, but Edward made me generally happy, and now... its nearly over. It started raining, we all got drenched but i didn't care, rain drops hit my face as i looked up to meet Edward's eyes.  
"Edward, i love you-" i whisperd but before i could finish, my world turned black.

I awoke in a hospitle bed, Esme was holding onto Carlisle, Esme's sobs was what woke me, Carlisle's silent tears carresed down his face. Renee was holding onto Phil, Dad was sat with his head in his hands, as tears hit the floor. Alice was on Jasper's lap crying into his shoulder, and like Carlisle, silent tears spilled out his eyes. Rose had burried her head in Emmett's chest as they both cryed silently. Then Edward, everything about his was dead, his eyes, his face, his breathing even his touch, his hand carressed my cheek.  
"Bella, i love you" he whisperd, i pulled his face to mine and kissed him lightly, he smiled weakly and began to cry again.

EDWARD POV

I didn't listen. I didn't hear. I didn't think.. and now the only person i ever loved is dieing. My world was dead, even though i have my family, nothing in this world was worth living for. When Bella was dieing, so was i. Slowly but surely. I felt the familiar touch of my warm tears fall down my face as i watched her peaceful face sleep. I was about to loose everything, this one person was the most important person in my life. I didn't expect to find love, especaily so young, but then i met Isabella Swan. People discribe love all the time, but no one's desriptions matched up to what i felt, they didn't even come close. I stared at my angle. The regret was enough to kill me, let alone the guilt that came with it. When she goes, ill follow soon after, i know it. Even though i spent the past 3 years ignoring her for something that didn't acctually happen, i knew if i accutally lost her, i wouldn't be able to live, to sleep, to breathe.  
Her eyes flutterd open, i couldn't help but think it was propably the last time they would, as she scanned the room looking at my weeping family and her own i carressed her cheek.  
"Bella, i love you" i whisperd as her eyes met mine, she pulled my face to hers and kissed me softly, i smiled weakly. Probably the last kiss ill ever get from her, silent sobs took over my body.  
"Bella.." Carlsile's broken voice said from the end of her bed,  
"The cancer has gotten alot worse, you wont last the night" his voice broke more, every ones cries got louder. Bella nodded, tears fell onto her blanket.  
"Erm... wheres my bag?" her broken voice chocked, i reached behind me and past her it. She reached inside and pulled out a little pile of envelops. She put her bag down and held onto the envelops. She stared down at them crying.  
"Bella?" my voice chocked, staring at the envelops in her hand.  
"When i'm ... gone," she chocked the last word and put the envelops in my hand. I looked up from them to be pulled into a kiss, Bella's lips where soft and shakey against mine, so much love was in that kiss. She pulled away gasping for air.  
"Bella, you look so tired" i mummerd as i traced the bags under her eyes,  
"I know, but if i sleep i wont wake up" she cryed, her sobs where the loudest, everyone crowded around her bed hugging her all at once. When everyone setteled Bella laid back on her bed.I hummed a song i created on the piano a while back, I stared at my love as her eyes flutterd closed, i thought it was out of tiredness,  
"Bella?" i chocked... no answer,  
"Bella?" i said a little louder, Carlisle was by her bed in seconds,  
"Bella no, please dont leave me... please dont go!" i cried holding onto her hand. Everyone's sobbs got louder. Carlisle hung his head and drapped the blanket over her. She was gone,  
"She's gone" i chocked. Renee punched and kiked the wall screaming, i sat there staring at Bella's cold body. She's gone... I looked down on my lap, i reached and found the envelope with my name on it.

_Dear Edward,  
I'm sorry i didn't tell you, but you wouldn't listen.  
If your reading this, i'm gone and not coming back, please dont be sad, it was my time thats all.  
I love you more than anyone in the world, and even though for the past 3 years you hated me over somthing that didnt happen,  
i still loved you, i always have and i always will.  
Please dont do anything drastic, your family needs you, i'll miss you lots and lots,  
and i'm sorry i left you like this.  
I love you,  
Bella._

That's it, my life is over.

* * *

**AN-ONE SHOT-  
**

**I got my idea from - I did it to protect you By **Msz-Joanne

**-MidNightSun**


	2. Bye Edward

**You wanted to know what happened to Edward... Well here ya go;  
While writing this i was listening to Gravity by Embrace Highly recomended :)**

* * *

**Forks News;**

Yesterday a 17 year old boy named Edward Cullen was found dead in his home at 6:00pm. Police suspect suicide due to the fact next to his body there was a note;

_Dear friends and family,  
_

_I cant live without Bella, so i'm not even going to try. I love you all, and i'm sorry._

_Edward._

Edward's body was on the floor of his bedroom, still holding a picture of 17 year old Isabella Swan. Isabella died recently from cancer after singing at her high-school graduation. Edward shot himself in the head, the gun he used was bought that very same day from a wal-mart near by. Cheif of Police Charlie Swan; father of Isabella Swan, told us. "Bells loved Edward so much. It killed her when they broke up. She wouldnt've wanted Edward to end his life like this... but there together now". Edward's and Iabella's funeral will take place next Tuesday, at Forks Cemetry. The Forks news crew wish all the best for both familys.

* * *

_Edward's last thought;_

_I love you Isabella Marie Swan!_


End file.
